Ultraman Fusion
Ultraman Fusion is the younger brother of Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Card. As such, he also uses trading cards to transform into a fusion of two or more Ultras in order to fight the evil Jugurus Jeggler and the Mage (Not Maga or Mega) Kaiju. Appearance In all of his forms, Ultrman Fusion looks exactly like Ultraman Orb because rezuns. History Ultraman Fusion came to defend Earth because his brothers were busy filming their new movies. While on Earth he gradually built up a collection of fusion cards to create new forms for himself. Fusion enjoys messing with the various combinations in order to see what new forms he would get. He also met his evil enemy Jugurus Jeggler, who is on a mission to awaken the Super evil emperor devil monsters. Forms Origin= - - Mebium Dynamite= Mebium Dynatmie A fusion of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Taro. Abilities same as Burnmite - Hurricane Slash= Hurricane Slash A fusion of Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Zero. Abilities *Same as Orb Hurricane Slash - Thunder Breastar= Thunder Breastar A fusion of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial Abilities *same as Orb Thunder Breastar - Emerium Slugger= Emerium Slugger A fusion of Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven. Abilities *Same as Orb Emerium Slugger - Lightning Attacker= Lightning Attacker A fusion of Ultraman X and Ultraman Ginga Abilities *Same as Orb Lighting Attacker - Photon Vitorium= Photon Victorium A fusion of Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Victory Abilities *Same as Orb Photon Victorium - Thunder Breastar Redeemed= Thunder Breastar Redeemed A fusion of Ultraman Belial (Early Style) and Zoffy. Abilities * Same as Thunder Breastar, but not as destructive or evil and all that. * ULTRA TWINKLE WAY for the lulz - Specium Guillotine Slugger Dynamite= Specium Guillotine Slugger Dynamite A fusion of Ultraman, Ace, Seven, and Taro. Abilities * Specium Storium Mellatium Wide Ray/Shot: This forms main attack * Ultra Slash: Double the strength of the normal version of this attack * Eye Slugger * Slugger Slash: Combination of Ultra Slash and Eye Slugger * Slugger Guillotine * Ultra Guillotine (stronger than normal) * Wide Dynatime (Ultra Dynamite but with a longer range and some Wide Shot energies) * Flight * Standard Ultra Powers * Mettalium Erenium Shot * Color Timer Dynamite Shot - Solgent Dynamite= Solgent Dynamite A fusion of Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Taro. Abilities * Storium Solgent Ray * Basic Ultra Powers * Dynamite Bomber * Type Change * Garnate Dynamite * Storium Revolium Wave - Fusion Trinity= Fusion Trinity A fusion of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman X, and Ultraman Victory. Abilities * same as Orb Trinity - Photon Luna Knight= Photon Luna Knight A fusion of Ultraman Agul, Ultraman Hikari, and Ultraman Cosmos. Abilities *Knight Brace and all of it's powers *Tsurugi armour *Agul Knight Saber *Photon Moon Rect *Luna extract *Photon Knight Beam. - Power Strong= Power Strong A fusion of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. Abilities *Same as the Orb form of the same name. - Specium Breastar= Specium Breastar A fusion of Ultraman and Zoffy. Abilities *M78 Specium Ray *Ultra Slash *Flight *Travel Sphere *ULTRA TWINKLE WAY *Standard Ultra powers *Ultra Shower *Ultra Rings *Ultra Barrier - Ginga Victory Knight= Ginga Victory Knight A fusion of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman Hikari Abilities *Ginga Knight Victorium Breaker *Ultrans *Ginga Victory Knight Thunderbolt *Knight Victorium Cross Shoot *Darkness Sealing Fireball *Hyper Zetton-Shepardon Saber *Revive *Knight Timbre (cauze why not) - Phenoix Infinity= Phenoix Infinity A fusion of Mebius Infinity and Mebius Phenix Brave, themselves fusions of Mebius and the Ultra Brothers (Infinity) and Mebius, Hikari, and the GUYS team (Phenix Brave). Abilities *Mebium Knight Infinity Shoot *Ace Mebium Knight Blade *etc etc all the other combo attacks. - Specium Specium= Specium Specium A fusion of Ultraman (Hayata) and Ultraman (Shinjiro). Abilities *Same as Ultraman *The arm blade thingys on the Ultra suits arms *Specium Specium Ray. - Flaming Might= Flaming Might A fusion of Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Taro, Glenfire, Ultraman Leo, and Astra Abilities *Stobium Fire Dynamite *Dynamite Kick *Stobium Fire Shoot *Quintuple Flasher *Stobium Fire Burst - Red Justice= Red Justice A fusion of Ultraman Justice and Redman. Abilities *Arrow Smash *Victorum Thunder Ray. *Red Knife *Cloning - Kaiju Fusions= - }} }} Rules for submitting forms * Forms '''MUST '''include the following: ** Name. Duh. ** List the Ultras/Kaiju involved ** Fusions must include TsuPro characters or Kaiju and Ultras on this wiki. If you use a fan character you MUST ask permission from the creator. Since this is my page, use of my Kaiju in fusions are fair game and you don't need permission. ** Abilities/techniques. Optional. ** All fusions using dark Ultras will be added to the Jugurus Jeggler when it is created, and I would prefer you submit fusions there. Most Kaiju fusions will be used as their own character and a monster of the week for Fusion to fight. However if you submit a form that involves one Dark Ultra and one good Ultra it will be added to this page. ** Do not bug me about your form getting added. ** Kaiju fusions must include good or neutral Kaiju. ** Storyline about how the form was obtained. Optional. ** Other heroes or beings similar to Ultras are allowed. For example, Redman,Mirror Knight, etc. Gallery of forms. Ultraman_Orb.png|Special Zeppelin form (fusion of Ultraman and Tiga) 2f48b619f033dcc6884a6f2d673c3daf4dbaf0b7.png|Burn mite form. (fusion of Mebius and Taro) orb-03.jpg|Hurricane Slash form (fusion of Zero and Jack) Thunder_Stream.png|Thunder Stream (Fusion of Belial and Agul) Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar_render_1.png|Thunder Breastar (fusion of Zoffy and Belial) ultraman_orb_mebius_ginga_by_wallpapperultra16-db164l8.png|Medium Especially (Fusion of Mebius and Ginga) Thunder Breastar redeemed v2.png|Thunder Breastar Redeemed (fusion of Early Belial and Zoffy) Form created by me Knight_Liquidator.png|Knight Liquidator (fusion of Hikari and Agul) Ultraman_orb_photon_victorium_render_by_zer0stylinx-db20u3p.png|Photon Victorious (fusion of Victory and Gaia) Ultraman_orb_full_moon_xanadium_by_zer0stylinx-db20slv.png|Full Moon Xandium (fusion of X and Cosmos) SDM.png|Sky Dash Max (Fusion of Tiga and Max) OrbLZK.png|Leo Zero Knuckle (Fusion of Leo and Zero) Img.png|Specium Storm (Fusion of Ultraman and Nexus) OrbZS.png|Zepellion Solgent (Fusion of Tiga and Dyna) TM-0.png|Thunder Miracle (Fusion of Dyna and Belial) Ultraman_Orb_Slugger_Ace.png|Slugger Ace (Fusion of Ultraseven and Ace) Ultraman_Orb_Power_Strong_Render.png|Power Strong (Fusion of Tiga and Dyna in their Strong Type and Power Type forms) Breaster_Knight.png|Breastar Knight (Fusion of Zoffy and Hikari) Swallow_Kick!.png|Fusion Trinity (Fusion of Ginga, Victory, and X) Ultraman_orb_lightning_attacker_suit_render_by_zer0stylinx-db29nyl.png|Lightning Attacker (Fusion of X and Ginga) Ultraman_orb_emerium_slugger_suit_render.png|Erenium Slugger (Fusion of Seven and Zero) Trivia * Although this will be apparent to any veteran Ultra Fan, this character is based on Ultraman Card over on Ultra-Fan wiki. * He is also an obvious parody of Ultraman Orb. * Ultraman Fusion is the first fan submission page on this wiki. * Ultraman Fusion currently has the most forms of any character on this wiki. And he'll only gain more when people actually start submitting. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Fan submission pages Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:OP Characters